Why Weren't You There?
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: A fic from Chi Chi's POV about Goku's death in the Cell Saga. *Added Gohan's POV*
1. Chi Chi's POV

Note: This is a POV from Chi Chi about Goku's final death. (You know, the one with cell?) And, uh, yea. That's all I have to say. Oh, I got the idea of the title from that moment in the show when Trunks and Goten are like "Why weren't you there to save Gohan and my dad. You're suppose to be the strongest guy in the universe or something."

**Diclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**----------------------------**

            Why wasn't he there? Why wasn't he there to help me raise two sons? Why wasn't he there to help Gohan with his 'boy' problems? Why wasn't he there to squeeze my hand while I was giving birth to Goten? To yell at while I was going through labor? Why wasn't he there to train Goten so he could be a big, strong boy like Gohan and protect us? Why wasn't he there to watch our sons grow up? Why wasn't he there to support our little family? He supposed to be the strongest being in the universe!

          Because he died. That's why he wasn't there. He died. He died saving our son's life. No, he died saving all of our lives. He saved us all. Every single one of us. He allowed Goten to be born. He allowed Gohan to become a teenager. He allowed me to open my eyes. 

I have a lot of people to blame. Krillin: for destroying the remote. Vegeta: for letting that monster Cell take 18. But most of all: me. Every curse and word full of anger I threw at him that day for leaving makes me cry from sickness. He died with those as my last words to him. I never even said "good-bye". 

Oh, I would take back every yell I ever gave him to see him just one night. I would trade my soul just to be in his arms again. I would give my life to just see his bright, loving smile. But that's not why he died. He didn't die to make me commit suicide. He died to save us. He died to give us a chance. He died so _we_ could be there.

-------------------

**Short, I know. But it's better short. Long and poetic just don't match in my eyes. *shrugs* Please R&R!**


	2. Gohan's POV

**I was thinking and decided it wouldn't be right if I didn't add a Gohan POV.**

**--------------**

We see Gohan walking alone on a grassy hill. He is now 15 years old. Three years since the day. As usual, he has his hands shoved in his pockets and has a wistful look on his face. Suddenly, he stops and looks up at the night sky. Billions of tiny lights of the past shine down on him. He sits down, and after a while he just collapses and lies down on the grass below him. He sees a constellation that looks like the shape of his dad's head and silently cries. Wiping away the tears as if making himself presentable, he speaks.

            "Dad, I want to have a man to man talk. Before you say anything, yes, I think I am a man because I was never a boy. Piccolo made sure of that!"

            He paused, remembering the old times. Remembering how Piccolo made him survive in the wilderness when the Saiyan's came.

            "You know, so many people were so aggravated when you died, most of all me. And Mom. Mom was in pretty bad shape, especially when she was pregnant." He puts his hand on the edge of his mouth as if whispering a secret.

            "Let me tell you that you were lucky to be up there when she was going through labor. My ears haven't fully recovered yet." He rubs his ears and puts his hand back to his side. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's so hard to understand why you had to go. So many people loved you. Everybody loved you with the exception of the 'bad guys'.  And it's real hard with Goten here. I guess Dende felt sorry for us and decided to try and give a piece of you back. So many times I look at him and think that it's you. *Sigh* We've all cheated death so many times. I guess you decided that you should repay Dende for us. That way we could all live on and keep on cheating! Right?" A soft breeze blows past and ruffles his hair. Gohan smiles.

"I understand, Dad. It's just so hard to believe everyone's favorite person is gone. Even Vegeta was tormented for weeks. I guess he didn't want to be on the top after all. *****Chuckle*" Suddenly, he frowns.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I should have finished him off when you told me to." His voice was cracking now. "I feel like your death was my fault. I was the one who should have defeated him the first time. If I hadn't let my arrogance get in the way, you would still be here. You would be here to watch the little mini-you grow up more and more like you everyday. You would be here to see my work and be proud of me. Mom wouldn't be so depressed all the time, and Goten would have had a father. I try so hard to be the father you would have been, but all I am is a big brother. I'm sorry Dad, I failed." A rough gust of wind sweep around him. He could almost hear his father's lecturing voice. His mother called him in for dinner.

"We'll Dad. I have to go now. I guess all I wanted to say was that I miss you very much. I love you Dad. Bye!" Gohan ran to the house using his Saiyan speed.

As Gohan was drifting off into sleep, he could almost hear his father's voice.

------------------------            

Up in heaven, Goku looked down at his son and softly whispered something. "You never failed me son. I'm very proud of you. I love you."


	3. Goten and Gohan

Note: I felt like writing this one. I feel really sad today. The weather always affects my mood, and it's raining outside. J

**-------------------**

"Good one, Gohan!" the little chibi yells at his older brother. "Now it's my turn!" He did a twirling kick that landed right on Gohan's stomach. Gohan flew backwards with an "Ooof!".

            "Wow! You're going to be stronger than me soon!" Gohan said encouragingly, getting up and dusting himself off.

            Goten put his little hands on his waist proudly. "Good! I hope to be as big and strong as you someday, Big Brother!"

            Gohan smiled lovingly. "Gohan!" ChiChi's voice echoed. "I need your help for a second!" Gohan looked over to see Chi Chi hanging off the roof. The outdoor lights had gone out and she was trying to rewire the house when all she had to do was change the bulbs. Gohan chuckled.

            "Be right back, squirt!" Gohan assured Goten.

            "Okay! I'll be at the river!" Goten called after him.

            "K! I'll see you there!" Gohan yelled. Goten flew off. He flew around above the forest for a while until he saw a little blue line. He flew down to it, smiling.

            He sat on a rock by the river for a while, waiting for Gohan. He heard a few of Chi Chi's screams. She must have fallen off or something. Goten sighed. If that was the case, it might take a little longer than Gohan thought. He levitated up so that he was facedown toward the river. He stared at his reflection.

            "So many people say I look like Dad," he said to himself. His voice was different. It was more mature than when he was talking to someone. "They say I look just like him…" He stared at his reflection for a little while, trying to figure out what he would look like all grown up. The reflection seemed to change with his imagination and he found himself looking at an image of what his father looked like. Goten smiled. The image seemed to smile back.

            "So that's what you look like, Dad." He stared some more, trying to memorize his every feature in case he never came back. "It's a shame I never got to know you. Then I'd really be able to see how much we're alike!" He stared at the image in what seemed like eternity, oblivious to all around him.

            Unknown to Goten, Gohan watched from behind the shadow of a tree. He smiled sadly. "_Your wrong, Goten. You have known Dad the whole time. Even now, you're learning more about him. All you had to do to see him was look in a mirror."_

"Squirt!" he said, out loud this time. Goten's head jerked towards him in surprise.

            "Big Brother! Can we finish sparring now?" he asked excitedly, landing down on the bank of the river.

            "Yea, come on!" Gohan said, motioning for Goten to follow him.

            Goten ran up to the very edge of the band and peered into the water. "Bye Dad!" he said, running to follow Gohan. They both took off, Goten a little ways behind Gohan.

            Gohan smiled and looked behind him. "Hi Dad."

---------------

**Please review! If you didn't get, try imagining who Goten was exactly like. Hmmmm…**


End file.
